


Buzzy Buzz

by cinereous



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Protagonist, PWP, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinereous/pseuds/cinereous
Summary: Yamato escorts Hibiki home after the annual JP's Christmas party only to find she's not quite ready for the party to end.





	Buzzy Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Dick or Treat 2019](https://dick-or-treat.dreamwidth.org/)! Please go check it out! Beta read by habenaria_radiata.
> 
> I have a confession. I just really, really like girl!Hibiki guys.

   

    The Christmas party had been a success. He thought. Yamato didn't really know what constituted a good party any more than he knew what made certain music better than others. The only evidence he had was Hibiki and her word.  
  
    The wind had left her hair a curled mess that fell into her face in dripping waves, bits of confetti and tinsel flecked through the strands just to add to the chaos. Her cheeks were a rosy pink to match her lips, and her smile was more dazzling and bright than any of the fairy lights that had been strung up in the conference hall.  
  
    She was the most beautiful he had ever seen her, and full of holiday spirit. And cocktails.  
  
    It amused him to have to help her keep her footing, but he managed it even while he unlocked the front door of their apartment. The inside was dark and chilly from their absence. Yamato stooped down right there in the threshold to help Hibiki out of her heels. Her toenails were glittery red and wiggled under his fingers.  
  
He removed his own shoes next, unlacing them while he remained kneeling. The feeling of her fingers dragging through his hair had nothing to do with how slow he was unlacing them. At least, that’s what he told himself.  
  
    "It was a great party, Yamato. Really," she murmured for what had to be the twentieth time this evening. Yamato was beginning to worry that she was trying to convince _herself_ at this point, instead of him. Still, the soft warmth of her voice was comforting enough he wanted to believe it.  
  
    He simply stood up, barefoot and relaxed now that he was away from the crowd and the music. Hibiki was already working at his tie with her equally glittery red fingers, but her eyes were staring into his own. "No, really. _Really_ really. Even Makoto was having fun. I think she even hit on someone!"  
  
    The very idea made Yamato snort, his face softer and more amused than he would normally ever allow. Instead of argue the point, he began to shrug out of his blazer. He stretched with the movement, groaning as he felt the muscles of his back ache in the most satisfying way. He hadn't realized how tired he was.  
  
    Hibiki helped at the last minute, clutching the jacket and grinning. Even in the dim of their entryway, her smile was bright and warm, and her hand was cold where it rested against his palm. "I didn't see you drink anything at the party, Yamato."  
  
    "That's because I didn't,” he explained, a cocked brow and a smirk scrawling across his face before he could stop them. “I wasn't going to drink in front of my agents. I don't drink anyway."  
  
    Hibiki's eyes went round and almost horrified at his words, her tiny hands fisting into the front of his shirt. "What? Why? _Never_?"  
  
    "Never," he tossed back, his smirk going all the deeper. His arm tightened around her waist, and Yamato guided her off towards the bedroom. Her state left her in obvious need of sleep, if her inability to walk in a straight line was to be trusted. Before they could get there, however, Hibiki lurched out of his clutches and stood in front of him with a shake of her head so violent it sent her curls flying.  
  
    "No! You have to! Yamato, that's so sad. Come here," she demanded. Yamato was just perplexed enough he allowed her to drag him into the kitchen. The light from inside the fridge flooded the otherwise dark room, partially blinding them throughout the duration of their exploration. She bent over to root around, giving him an unparalleled view of her backside that he enjoyed _immensely_ , before she was standing back up, a bottle of...something in hand.  
  
    He squinted at it like one might do to a particularly ugly beetle. "Rum?"  
  
    His tone must have offended her. Hibiki huffed loudly and suddenly shoved his shoulder with just enough force to toe the line of playful. "What do you _mean_ 'Rum'? It's my favorite! And also the only thing in the apartment. Rude."  
  
    Yamato helplessly watched as Hibiki grabbed a glass from the cabinet, splashing an unhealthy looking amount of the alcohol into it, followed by some orange juice that they normally reserved for breakfast. This concoction was thrust beneath his nose, and Yamato took it with a heavy sigh of incredulity.  
  
    Still, for her, he would.  
  
    He tipped the glass back and took an experimental swallow. It tasted like orange juice and coconut with an undercurrent of cough syrup. It...would do, he supposed. Hibiki was a menace about it though, eagerly pressing her fingers to the base of the glass to keep it tilted. It forced him to keep drinking until it was entirely gone. He scrunched his nose in clear displeasure for how sugary his mouth now tasted and glared at his lover for her trouble.  
  
    "Is the speed at which you drink the alcohol such an important factor?" he asked, frowning deeply. The horror he felt to see her already pouring another one made the frown go all the deeper.  
  
    "Sort of, but mostly I just want to get more in you in a timely manner."  
  
    Her words were cheeky and sly. Yamato could not resist leaning in to steal a kiss from her, finding his lips were sticky from juice, and his tongue felt sugar thick against her own. Amid his hungry exploration of her mouth, the sound of a cabinet getting banged a bit when he pushed her up against it was music to his ears.  
  
    It was almost insulting to hear her moan with appreciation only to push him away a moment later. His own moan sounded vaguely offended.  
  
    "Mmm, no. Rum first," she mumbled, adorably distracted and staring at his mouth. Yamato was sure he could kiss her again and make her forget, but he didn't. Instead, he took a step back, letting her pour him a new drink. She used flavored water this time around, because he didn't need to drink a carton of orange juice before bed. Or ever.  
  
    This time, when he tipped the glass back to drink, the flavor of the rum cut through the water far more harshly. It made him want to gag dramatically and spit it back out, but he persevered like this was little more than a JPs test he needed to pass.  
  
    As the last drop was drained, Yamato slammed the cup onto the counter and made a horrid gagging face of regret. "That was _foul_. Why do you people do this for fun? I don't even like coconut."  
  
    Even as he said that, his mind was already correcting itself. Yamato leaned over and buried his nose into Hibiki's hair with another bone deep sigh. Her shampoo smelled like coconut, and he was weak to it, so perhaps it was only the _taste_ of coconut he did not care for.  
  
    Her hair felt silky and warm against his face, and the sensation of her beginning to pluck his shirt out of his pants made him grin unseen. A gust of chilly air from the AC against his back made Yamato shiver, but it was her nails that truly made him shake. They were delicate and spine tingling where she grazed them against his back, and he didn't waste the opportunity.  
  
    With her back to the counter, he reached around her to slowly drag the zipper of her dress down. It lost the fitted quality to it almost immediately. As soon as Hibiki freed her arms from the straps, it collapsed into a heap on the floor. It was a shame, too. The dress was really nice; a festive red velvet number that he'd been incapable of keeping his hands off all night. She may have picked it out on purpose with that nefarious reason in mind.  
  
    He was about to reach back to unhook her bra, but she was faster. Hibiki poured him another drink, slopping some over the rim along her hand in a truly inelegant fashion. She didn’t seem upset at all. Quite the contrary, she giggled and lapped her tongue against her wrist in a way that was unbearably sexy to him. The drink was still made and shoved into his hand, Hibiki forcing him to chug the third glass without an ounce of mercy.  
  
    This time, he almost did gag and lose his stomach, but by some divine grace he did not. He reeled there against her with his hands pressed to the counter, stomach roiling and his body arching as if he really might be sick. Only once he was sure he'd be okay, he leaned back and plucked the bottle from her hand to recap it with an air of absolute authority.  
  
    "No more.”  
  
     His tone was equal parts admonishing and lost. The lean to the side to put the bottle back into the fridge was clumsier than he was prepared for, forcing him to catch himself against the door lest he fall. His equilibrium sloshed swimmily and his eyes struggled to focus when he moved that quickly. There seemed little doubt as to whether he was drunk or not.  
  
    His eyes settled on Hibiki after a long moment, though he felt nothing but giddiness in his chest, especially as he watched her unhook her bra and toss it into the pile on the floor. Just the sight of her bare chest sent flutters of want through his stomach. Yamato was _still_ coming to terms with how he felt about her breasts. It was not that he found them attractive (which was jarring enough on its own), but that he _loved_ them and never seemed to stop thinking about them.  
  
    Yamato drew close in one movement. His hands settled against her breasts like he were trying to shield them, and he eagerly sought out her lips that were alcohol cold and slick against his own. Yamato pushed into the kiss so hungrily he heard her head thump back up against the upper cabinets, sending a flare of white hot need down his spine.  
  
    Hibiki became a flurry of activity to match him. She wrestled with the buttons of his shirt,  behaving like some kind of ravenous beast. She tore at his clothes, hissed under her breath, and dug her nails into vulnerable, exposed skin. Yamato loved it.  
  
    Finally, the need for air forced him to wrench away. His head felt full of water and useless bits and colors, like he had become part snowglobe in his euphoria. Hibiki had done a surprisingly fair job with his clothes. He was shirtless entirely now, his pants already halfway down his thighs with her fingers snug under the waistband of his boxers in preparation of a good yank downward.  
  
    There were also buttons on the floor and a scratch mark on his chest. This was so weird and dumb, but Yamato couldn't find an ounce of complaint. Instead, he hurried to step out of his slacks and assist with yanking his own underwear off. That left only her with any clothes on.  
  
    It felt like a Christmas gift itself to hook his thumbs into her panties and slide them slowly down her legs. He liked that they were such a flirty shade of green as if she had been purposefully trying to resemble a sprig of holly for no one’s benefit, but his own.  
  
    Seeing her naked now, and noting that she had shaved just for him, made his stomach burn and liquify in a split second. It was very much like he was unwrapping a gift now...one that Hibiki had known he'd enjoy over anything else.  
  
    His heart thumped eagerly in his chest, battering at his ribs to remind him that even through the haze, he was very much alive and _hungry_. His smirk felt practically feral as he leaned over to open the fridge again. By now, the alcohol had sunk its claws into him fully. The world was a fuzzy mess, and his arms felt heavy and uncoordinated while he pawed around. Eventually, he pulled back with what some might even call a flourish, his spoils in hand.  
  
    It was a little plastic box from the bakery, and inside was the remainder of the Christmas cake they had shared yesterday. It was a pretty thing, all white whipped cream and strawberries with the goofiest gingerbread man on top. No sooner had Yamato popped the top off with clinical precision than Hibiki's hand was diving down to swipe her finger into the whipped cream and then pop it into her mouth with a savoring moan.  
  
    The moan went _straight_ down to his cock, already flush and pulsing against the chill of the cabinet between her legs. He could not resist running his own finger through the cream as well, grimacing just a bit when he remembered too late that he wasn't wearing gloves like he normally did.  
  
    He lifted his sugar covered finger to her, but just as she leaned forward to drag her tongue against it, Yamato smirked and yanked it away.  
  
    Hibiki’s gasp was all surprised disgust, but it quickly morphed into a gasp of delirious bewilderment instead at the feeling of Yamato pressing his fingers between her legs. He did his best not to make a mess, but he dotted the dessert along the gloriously hot seam of her until she was frosted nicely.  
  
    Art project complete, he offered his fingers to her and watched with intense eyes while Hibiki licked what remained of the whipped cream and the taste of her own arousal from them.  
  
    "I feel...I feel very heavy," he admitted, words not quite slurring, but definitely fuzzy on the edges. His legs wanted to collapse under his weight so that he could endure the spinning sensation from a more planted position on the floor. His tongue felt just as heavy with sugar to the point it was distracting. He still stupidly wanted more.  
  
    Yamato jerked her legs apart with rough hands on her knees before he allowed himself to collapse slowly down to a kneel. The tile was cold against his legs. Eye level with her now, he could see how she glistened with want beneath the frosting. The soft smell of her mixed with the vanilla, creating a heady and intoxicating perfume that called to him like a siren in the waves. She begged him to give in and to plunge.  
  
    So he did.  
  
    He rocked forward, dragging his tongue heavily all the way up the line of her cunt. The sound Hibiki made was high pitched and ecstatically pleased, accompanied by the thump of her head against the cabinets. From his low vantage point, he could see her whole torso flush bright pink and thrust out hard enough he could enjoy the bounce of her breasts.  
  
    The biggest concentration of cream was at the top. Yamato purposefully did not rush, cleaning her with one teasing lick at a time. Normally, he would be thorough and efficient like he was in all things, but alcohol loosened his inhibitions until all he wanted in the world was to live in this endless moment of tasting her.  
  
    Sugar melted on his tongue, mixing oddly with the orange and the spices, but it didn't matter. Not when he finally unearthed her clit like it was a buried treasure; one he had every intention of plundering. The thought made him snort loudly even with his face buried in her crotch, his hands slapping a bit against her thighs as if to hold himself up.  
  
    "Ha. Pirates. Rum," he babbled nonsensically, absolutely tickled by his own stupid deduction, but it was Hibiki's fingers in his hair pushing his head forward demandingly that forced him back into the heat of the moment. Yamato didn't fight her wants at all. He wrapped his lips around her and began to tongue at that small peak with his whole being.  
  
    Hibiki’s scream above him was a broken and ravaged thing. Her body thrashed violently on the counter as she did her absolute best to lift her hips towards his face. Yamato held her down adamantly, sucking at her gently and enjoying the gut wrenching softness of her smooth, indecent skin against his face. He already knew she was close. Her reactions were too intense to be anything else. Without even pausing to think, he reached up and slid two fingers inside of her with care and ease that spoke of doing something a million times.  
  
    She was already incredibly aroused, and there was something scorchingly hot about feeling wetness gently roll down his hand to drip off of his wrist as he combined his efforts. Moans left him before he could even register he was making them, and the world spun and spun around him. He dipped his tongue along every crevice of her, tasting out sweetness and salt, but always returning to her clit with every intention of driving her to madness.  
  
    "F-fuck! Yamato...Y-Yamato _yesfuck_ ,” Hibiki shouted right before her hips jerked up off the marble countertop with a faint squeak. She shoved his head down so hard he found his whole world engulfed with the damp pleasure she was feeling at the same moment. Her thighs quaked and shook like an erupting volcano, her gasps as beautiful and bright as streams of fire. He could feel every one of those tremors squeezing around his fingers still buried inside of her, hidden and stoking her higher and higher.  
  
    It was unbearably erotic. Only once she released his head from her death grip did he pull back with a gasp for air. His whole body tingled, and his cock fucking ached by now. The sight of her ruined and splayed so inelegantly there on the kitchen counter just made it all the harder to ignore, but he did take the moment to ease his fingers free.  
  
    Hibiki seemed to sense his eyes on her. Her own fluttered open with a dazed expression, but her lips melted into a smile all the same. Her gaze slid down to his arousal with a cocked brow, and that smile was definitely a smirk instead.  
  
    "Mm, you have to carry me to the room. I can't walk," she chuckled sexily, holding her arms out with silent expectation that made Yamato laugh. He still leaned down, allowing her to wrap around him like some sort of sloth. Her skin was sweat damp and soft against his own, but what truly made his mind fizzle to emptiness was the sensation of her wetness against his belly.  
  
    He straightened up with her in tow, walking in the direction of the bedroom. He did a very commendable job, in fact, but as he reached their room, the sloshing of the world made him lose his footing, tipping him against the doorframe. He collapsed against it laughing, and only laughed harder when Hibiki snorted amid her giggles.  
  
    He barely ever laughed, and never like this. It felt like warmth was flooding him from his chest outward, and the flush on his face was only partly due to rum.  
  
    It took them ages to calm down enough to stop, but her blue eyes were positively glittering when they caught his own as she kissed him.  
  
    "I love you so much. You're a lush now. I’m so proud of you!"  
  
    Yamato's brain felt fuzzy and useless, so he just nodded. It was hard to think when warm lips were suddenly engulfing his ear and sending harsh tingles down his spine.  
  
    "Y-yes. But we're buying something other than rum tomorrow."  
  
    If there was to be a next time, it would be a next time without coconut. With that plan of action in mind, he pushed them both off of the door frame and continued into the bedroom, absolutely intent on finishing the evening on a high note that put the JP's Christmas party to shame.  
  
    


End file.
